


Manhunt

by SunBinamra



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Five having way too much fun, Humor, One Shot, Other, Poor Six, Romance, Teasing, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBinamra/pseuds/SunBinamra
Summary: In which Six tracks down Moses because Holiday wants to… chat with him. Oddly enough, Five is very eager to help. Oneshot.Originally published on ff.net on March 6, 2016





	Manhunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **_Generator Rex._ **

**Warning: Possible OOCness, but since Six is so stoic all the time I believe he can think whatever he likes so long as his face doesn’t show it.**

“Six!”

Agent Six slowed his pace enough so Doctor Holiday could walk beside him.

“Doctor,” he greeted her politely. Holiday rolled her eyes.

“Six, please, it’s Holiday. We’ve known each other for five years, there’s really no need to be so formal,” she said. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor -”

“I am not escorting César to that conference,” Six said flatly. “He can take care of himself.” Holiday blinked.

“Oh. No, that’s not what I wanted to ask you about. Besides, I’m going with him, which is why I wanted to ask you to do something for me while I’m away.”

Six raised an eyebrow. Holiday very rarely asked him for favors, especially since she preferred to do things herself.

“Do you remember Dr. Moses?” she started, almost timidly.

“Of course.” If it had been anyone else, that response would have been a snarl. But this was Six, and Six wouldn’t do something as unprofessional as  _ snarl _ at his partner. Coworker. Whatever.

“Well, I was wondering if you would track him down for me. Bring him here, you know, so I can, um, talk with him.”

“No.” As much as he’d like to track down Moses and do unspeakable things to him for his crimes against humanity (read: taking advantage of Holiday), his duty was to Providence. He did not have time to chase corrupt scientists.

The look on Holiday’s face was dangerously close to a pout.

“But Six,” she began, sidling closer to him. “You’re the sixth most dangerous man in the world. You can do  _ anything _ , right?”

“Er…”

“And you’ve tracked him down before, so it should be no problem to do it again, right?”

“Well, that was mostly Five…”

“Wonderful! As your friend I’m sure she’ll be willing to help you again.”

“We’re not friends -”

“Fine, former classmates.”  _ Classmates? _ They were competing to be the most dangerous mercenary on the planet! “Anyway, even though he’s a corrupt, egocentric creep Moses is still brilliant and his research could provide a permanent cure for EVOs…”

“But -”

“So will you please try to find him?” Six was about to say  _ no _ again when Holiday dealt the final blow. “For me?”

God damn it. He could never say no to her.

“... Fine,” he said stiffly. Holiday beamed.

“Thank you! I’d go myself but I can’t miss this conference. Someone has to reintroduce César to the scientific community and make sure his prototypes don’t blow up in our faces.”

“He’s bringing prototypes?” Six wondered if White knew, and if he was prepared to cover the costs for damages.

“Of course. He has to prove he’s worth something, after all. I’m bringing some papers as well, just in case.” She glanced down at her watch and stepped back. “Actually I need to go get ready now…”

“You don’t have to leave for another four hours.” No, Six did not memorize her schedule. It just… happened to come up in conversation with White. It’s not like he specifically asked about her, or anything.

“No, but I have to pack and then wrestle César out of the lab so  _ he _ can pack.” She made a face. “That will take a while.”

“You’re not his mother,” Six ground out. “You’re almost the same age.” Holiday groaned.

“I know, but you know how he gets. It’s just better if I’m there to make sure he doesn’t forget something important.” Then she gave a small smile. “Besides, I practically raised his little brother. Doesn’t that already put me in a more maternal position?”

“... I’m not even going to point out how wrong that sounds.” Holiday laughed.

“Spoilsport. But really, thanks for doing this, Six. It means a lot to me,” she said sincerely, eyes sparkling.

No, that is not the sound of his heart stuttering. Goddamn this woman and her gorgeous green eyes -

Ahem. Perfectly normal green eyes. He was so caught up in scolding himself he barely registered her walking away.

“Oh, and no killing please, Six,” Holiday called, turning back briefly. “I need him alive in order for him to explain his research. But maiming is fine, so long as it doesn’t impair his psyche too much.” She smiled brightly before moving on, much to Six’s amusement.

His amusement quickly faded, however, when he realized he’d have to justify his mission to White.

* * *

“No.”

“But -”

“No.”

Six tried very hard not to glare at his boss (and conveniently forgetting that he gave Holiday the exact same response… at least until she used the one phrase he could never ignore).

“White, he could still be out there restarting his business in another country,” Six tried again. “We can’t just let him do whatever the hell he wants.” Six’s former partner raised an eyebrow.

“If you were really that concerned, you would have asked to track him down weeks ago. Why the sudden interest?”

“It’s his research. Holiday mentioned -” White sighed and raised a hand.

“Say no more, I understand.” Six blinked.

“You do?” He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. White glared at him.

“I understand that you are letting yourself be ruled by your feelings for your coworker,” he growled. “I know she’s a very attractive woman, and you practically raised a kid together, but I will not have you wasting Providence’s time for her  _ again _ !” Six’s eye twitched.

“That’s not why I’m doing this,” Six explained through gritted teeth.

“No?” White said skeptically. Six simply glared at him. White groaned and sat back with a sigh, rubbing his temples. He knew that whether he gave his permission or not, Six would track down the rogue scientist.

“Do whatever you want, Six. Just be on call, and don’t steal my Keep this time.”

* * *

Six walked out of White’s office, and if his gait was a little more aggressive than usual no one was suicidal enough to point it out. Why was everyone convinced that he was only doing this for Holiday (not that it wasn’t true, of course, but they didn’t need to know that)? Wasn’t he allowed to care about the world and a possible cure for EVOs everywhere?

His steps automatically led him towards the hangar and his private jet. Luckily Rex was spending the day at Noah’s so it was one less thing for the ex-mercenary to worry about… assuming this took less than 24 hours. Which should be no problem between the six deadliest man and the most dangerous woman on the planet.

Knowing he was already screwed, Six took out his phone and dialed a number he had unfortunately memorized.

“Five, it’s me,” Six said curtly. “I need another favor.”

* * *

“Well, well, well. I think I’ve seen you more often within the last couple months than I have the last five years.”

Six kept walking as the smirking pinkette fell into step beside him.

“Hello, Five,” Six said calmly.

“So we’re tracking down the same guy, eh? Did he kidnap the good doctor’s sister again?” Five asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

“No. Holiday needs him to be brought in for questioning,” Six said shortly. The pair reached a fire escape and nimbly leapt up towards the roof.

“I like her,” Five announced randomly. Six slowly turned his head to face her.

“Who?”

“Your girl. The scientist chick. She’s smart and she can take care of herself. Plus, she’s got  _ you  _ wrapped around her little finger, and any woman who can do that has my eternal respect.”

“She’s not my girl,” Six said automatically. Five raised an eyebrow.

“Reeeeaally?” she drawled. “Then why are you trying to track down a man you’ve only mentioned once?”

“He needs to pay for his crimes against humanity,” Six explained. “I’m simply bringing him to justice. It’s my job.”

Five snorted. “Oh please. You don’t actually give a shit about his ‘crimes against humanity’ or whatever. You’re just doing it because  _ she _ asked you to.”

“His research is valuable,” Six maintained, choosing to ignore that she was right. “And Holiday is the only one who could possibly -”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Five waved him off. “But don’t go drowning in denial for too long, love. It’s not a good look on you.” Before Six could retort, Five was already bounding across the rooftops. Six stared after her.

“I will never understand women,” he muttered to himself before following after his companion.

* * *

Six was sure that through Five’s questionable, if reliable network, tracking Moses down wouldn’t take too long at all. It only took about an hour the first time. However, it seemed that the scientist had wised up and learned to cover his tracks better. It took nearly six hours of stopping and interrogating (or scaring the shit out of) several of Five’s sources before they finally got a lead.

“Well he’s smart, I’ll give him that,” Five grumbled as they left the weeping informant behind. “Normally it shouldn’t take this long to find one hoity-toity scientist.”

“Money talks,” Six replied, already heading for the jump jet. “And he chose the perfect place to find asylum.” Five wrinkled her nose. 

“I wouldn't call Monte Carlo the perfect asylum,” she said derisively, strapping herself into the seat. “Too flashy and too many folks ready to sell you out for the next best thing.”

“With all his racketeering and the EVOs he managed to escape with, I'm sure Moses has plenty of cash to spare,” Six retorted. “Not to mention several contacts who would be more than willing to pay for his services.” Five put her hands up.

“Hey, don’t snap at me, love. Save some of that bite for the big wig, yeah?”

Six remained silent, but Five correctly interpreted that as an apology of sorts and let the matter drop. 

“We’ll be in Monte Carlo in a couple hours,” the agent said flatly, pushing the jet as fast as it could go. Five raised an eyebrow.

“Going a bit fast, are we? Really eager to get back to your lady love, aren’t you?”

“I simply want this mission to be over and done with,” Six shot back.

“Suuuure, that’s why you’re so anxious,” she grinned.

“Five…”

“Although, I’m not sure she’d be too pleased to hear that you went off on a mission with another woman. Especially one as charming as myself.” Six actually snorted.

“You, charming? Might I remind you of the Venice incident?” Five glared evilly at him, but as accustomed as he was to those stares Six didn’t even flinch. “Besides, she was the one that suggested I call you.”

“Did she now?” Five muttered to herself. “Huh. Guess I didn’t scare her too badly then.”

“She doesn’t scare easily,” Six defended Holiday. “She’s been working for Providence for years, she’s very resilient.” Five laughed outright at that.

“I’m sure she is, considering who she chose to be her lover!”

“It’s not like that,” Six snapped, hands gripping the wheel tighter than necessary. “We are coworkers, nothing more and nothing less.” Five rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, love.”

* * *

Upon finding a suitable landing spot, Six was promptly kicked out of the jet.

“... Dare I ask why?”

“I’ve got to change, dummy,” Five answered, a bundle of suspiciously sparkly cloth appearing in her hands. Six raised an eyebrow.

“Because…?” Five sighed.

“I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you. We need to get Moses alone, so I’m going to play honey pot.” Six stared at her.

“... Really? You? No offense Five, but you’re not exactly -” A knife was suddenly at his throat.

“Finish that sentence and your dear doctor is going to be receiving two mangled men tonight,” she hissed. Six batted the knife away in annoyance, but wisely chose to stay silent on the matter.

“Do you at least have a wig?” His companion snorted.

“Of course, love. Unlike you I came prepared. Now be a good boy and sit here outside until I’m ready.” The jet door was slammed in his face before the agent could retort. Massaging the bridge of his nose, Six walked a few yards away from the jet and impatiently waited for Five to finish dolling herself up.

Ten minutes later a long-haired brunette emerged from the craft in a skin tight pink dress (and did he mention the sparkes?). The way she walked was graceful and poised, unlike the Five that had held a knife to his throat not long ago. Six might have been fooled if not for that irritating smirk which had been a thorn in his side for years.

“... You’ll blend right in,” Six deadpanned. Five snickered.

“We’re in Monte Carlo, love. I’ve got to get your guy’s attention somehow.” Six sighed for the millionth time that night.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

“You are enjoying this too much,” Six muttered into the comm link as Five batted her eyelashes at yet another star-struck man.

“Can’t a girl have fun while she’s out and about?” was Five’s playful response. Her tone turned serious as she continued, “Any sign of Moses yet?”

“Not yet,” Six answered, peering into the casino again. He was perched on the side of the building, looking through one of the higher windows. From his position, Six was able to see everyone in the crowded space. But with all the colors and lights, distinguishing individuals was a trying and migraine-inducing task.

“Well hurry up. We don’t got all night,” Five replied snippily. Six didn’t bother to respond, choosing instead to scan the crowds again. His eyes swept over the card tables, the roulette wheel, the slot machines -

A flash of blond caught his eye. Pulling out a small pair of binoculars, Six focused on the blond man currently smiling in satisfaction at his win.

“Got him,” Six said into the comm link. “He’s at the slot machine in the corner, by the roulette wheel.”

“I see him,” Five answered shortly. Six watched as Five swaggered up to the unsuspecting scientist and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened upon seeing the woman before him.

“Hello, handsome,” Five purred. “Mind if I take a turn?” Moses gaped for a moment longer before he snapped back to his senses.

“Why of course. What kind of gentleman would I be to refuse such a beautiful woman that courtesy?” he said smoothly. Five laughed and put a hand to her cheek.

“Stop, you’re making me blush!” she simpered.

Six’s eyebrow twitched. Kill him now, please. Better yet, kill Moses. Yeah, that sounded like a better plan.

The two began to talk about everything and nothing and Six really wanted to bang his head against a wall. They didn’t have time for inane chit-chat, Holiday was waiting for him!

Er, it was high time Moses was brought to justice. That’s what he meant.

Six tuned back in just in time to see Five lean forward, blatantly invading the blond man’s space. Finally, it was time. The agent leapt down from his perch and promptly blended in with the shadows.

“I think I like you, mister scientist. Shall we go somewhere a bit more private?” Five murmured in the blond’s ear. Moses smirked.

“If that’s what the lady wants,” he replied. Five smiled and gently guided him towards the nearby fire exit. Moses opened the door with a gallant bow.

“Ladies first,” he said graciously. Five giggled (ugh, Six would never be able to get over the wrongness of that sound) and swept through the doorway. Moses followed after. The two ended up in a deserted, rather small back alley.

Well, deserted except for one other person.

Moses’ eyes widened in recognition.

“You again!” he pointed at Six. “What’s your problem?! Why are you here?”

“You’re needed for questioning,” Six replied.

“And you -” Moses whirled on Five. “You were in on this?!” Five raised an eyebrow.

“No shit. I thought you were supposed to be smart?” she deadpanned, her previous persona vanishing.

“W-what… but how did you find me…?”

“It wasn’t all that hard,” Five said dryly. “All we had to do was follow the cash, and bam! There you were.”

“That’s preposterous! You have no right to -”

_ THUMP. _

Moses slumped down as Six retracted his hand. Five raised an eyebrow.

“Bit impatient, are we?” Instead of responding, Six chose to hoist Moses onto his shoulder in a fireman’s hold.

“Let’s go. We got what we came for.”

* * *

After loading the unconscious scientist into the jet, the temporary partners took off at top speed. Five had long since discarded her disguise and the two former classmates spent the ride in silence. There wasn’t much to say, after all.

The silence allowed Six time to think, which was an unexpected luxury. With the constant threat of EVOs and a ridiculously energetic charge to look after, Six didn’t have much time to zone out like this.

Speaking of his charge, Six hoped against hope that he hadn’t gotten into too much trouble while he was away. That boy had an uncanny talent for getting himself into impossible messes.

His thoughts drifted to the woman who was also too used to Rex’s antics. White did have a point, they essentially raised Rex together -

No. Bad Six. Not going there now.

Why was everyone convinced that he was attracted to Holiday anyway? Sure, she was kind, brilliant (he didn’t care that César basically helped invent nanites, Holiday was Providence’s true resident genius), and badass when the situation called for it (which was always), but that didn’t mean he lo-liked her! Sure, they went on that one date, but friends go out together all the time, right? And yes, she was definitely attractive, especially when she smiled at him like they shared some sort of secret and her eyes twinkled and -

Good God, when did he turn into such a sap?

“Alright, this is me,” Five announced, pulling Six from his thoughts. He nodded and angled the jet down, smoothly landing on the rooftop. The two sat in silence from a moment.

“... Thank you,” Six said finally. Five smirked.

“Never thought I’d hear  _ you _ say those words,” she taunted with a wink. “You really are going soft, aren’t ya?” She snickered. “Be sure to give your girl a big smooch as a thank you for me, yeah?” Six’s eye twitched but he didn’t say anything. Five stood up and stretched.

“Well, this has been fun, but I’ve gotta get going. Things to do, people to off,” she said lightly. She opened the jet’s door.

“Oh, and remember, love,” Five called on her way out. “You owe me big for this one.” Inwardly Six cringed. That would not end well.

“Trust me, I know,” he muttered to the empty air. Glaring at the unconscious man strapped into the seat next to him, he grumbled, “This is all your fault.”

* * *

After making sure Moses was secured in a holding cell (and hitting him a bit harder than necessary when the scientist came round), Six patched through to Holiday’s comm link knowing she should be back from the conference by now.

“Holiday here.”

“It’s Six. Come down to the Petting Zoo.”

“Oh, Six! Okay, I’ll be right there.”

_ She sounds pleased _ , Six noted. Smug, he notified White of the situation and patiently waited for the doctor to arrive.

Minutes later Holiday rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks at the sight of one Branden Moses (now awake) balefully glaring at the ex-mercenary. She stared for a moment before smiling.

“I knew you could do it!” Holiday said happily, turning to him. “Thank you, Six.”

That smile should be illegal, dammit.

“Now,” she turned back to Moses, her grin taking on a predatory edge. “Dr. Moses. How nice to see you again.” The man in question scowled in response.

“Dr. Holiday,” he forced out between gritted teeth. “To what do I owe this… unexpected pleasure?”

“I just have a few questions,” Holiday said pleasantly, but both men couldn’t help a little shiver of fear from running down their spines at the cold, calculating glint in her eyes.

“I-I see,” Moses licked his lips nervously. “What did you want to know, then?” Holiday hummed in thought.

“Let’s start off with an easy question. Where is the research you did on isolating nanite bonds?”

“I don’t have it,” Moses replied instantly. Holiday’s eyes narrowed.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” she said, fingering the handgun strapped into her belt. “Now really, where is it?”

“I’m telling you!” Moses cried. “I don’t have it! I destroyed the research after you destroyed my lab!”

“What the - why on Earth would you do that?!” Holiday gasped. “That research, even if it was incomplete, could have benefitted the search for the cure tremendously -”

“Or someone else could do what I did,” Moses shot back. “I did all the hard work in researching; it wouldn’t take a genius to build the actual machine. Imagine what would have happened if those schematics fell into the wrong hands!”

“I’ve already seen what happens when they’re in the wrong hands,” Holiday snarled, fingers twitching like she wanted to strangle the blond.

“But I know the limits of the transformations! I can control them, make them obey me!” Moses protested. “No one else could do that, so it would just be a superpowered EVO free-for-all!”

“You -” Holiday closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Alright,” she said, forcing herself to calm down and pulling out a notepad. “Then tell me everything you remember. What you did, how you did it, everything.”

“And why should I do that?” Moses asked. “As Providence’s alleged resident genius, I would think that you’d be able to -” A magna blade was suddenly at his throat.

“I suggest you start talking,” Six said calmly. Moses eyed the blade and then Six, before relenting.

“Fine,” he grumbled, flopping back onto the bench in the cell. He began to explain as much of the research as he could remember, Holiday scribbling everything down furiously. She asked the occasional question but mostly let Moses ramble on.

The other scientist finally ran out of steam after a good thirty minutes of solid speaking. Holiday jotted down her last note and glanced at the blond.

“Thank you for your help. I’ve got quite a bit of work to do now, so I’m off.”

“What?!” Moses cried, leaping to his feet. “I told you what you wanted to know, so let me go this instant!” Holiday raised a brow.

“Why would I do that?” she asked coolly. “You’re a wanted criminal. And more than that, you tried to sell my sister. You aren’t going anywhere.”

Without further ado she spun on her heel and walked away, Six following after.

* * *

“Well that was disappointing,” Holiday sighed, clearly put out. “I was hoping for much more information than that.” The agent walking beside her didn’t say anything, but his empathy was almost palpable. Holiday groaned.

“Even imprisoned, he’s still a pain,” she muttered. “I don’t know why I ever looked up to him.”

Without realizing it, the couple had arrived back at Holiday’s lab. She shuffled through her notes.

“I’d better get started on turning these into something useful,” she said, pursing her lips. “It’s not much, but it’s something.” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Six said, not looking at her. “You always do.” Holiday studied him for a moment before giving him a warm smile.

“Thank you so much, Six,” she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. She waved before entering her lab and letting the door slide closed behind her. Six stood frozen for a moment before walking away.

No, he was not floating on cloud nine. Badass ninjas do not  _ float _ .

Well, floating or not, he wasn’t able to stop a small smile from creeping onto his face. For the first time in quite a while, Six was content.

At least, until the alarms went off. 

The agent’s eyes narrowed. It was possible that Rex broke out of Providence again, but he was pretty sure the teen was still with Noah.

“White, what’s going on?” Six asked into his comm link.

“Disturbance in sector 36. Something broke out.” Six swore under his breath. That was the area where Moses was being held.

Not wasting any more time, Six took off in the direction he had just come from, katanas out and ready.

* * *

“Am I to understand,” Six began, dangerously calm. “That you two somehow managed to let an unarmed criminal escape from the most secure holding facility in the world?”

The cowering Providence agents shakily nodded.

“B-but sir, h-he said he r-really needed to… A-and he just seemed so s-sincere that -”

“I don’t care,” Six cut him off, glaring murderously. “What kind of idiots are you? How could you be so careless?” The two unfortunate agents were spared from answering by Holiday’s arrival.

“What’s going on?” Holiday demanded as she rounded the corner, the alarms still blaring. 

“These two imbeciles,” he shot another withering glare at the duo who all but fainted from fear. “Somehow allowed Moses to escape.” Holiday blinked.

“What? How?”

“I don’t know,” he almost growled. “But I can guarantee these two will also be gone within the next couple of hours.” Holiday pressed her comm link.

“Holiday here. We have an escaped prisoner from sector 36. Yes, the rogue scientist. Get a team on him ASAP. Thanks.” She looked back at Six. “Don’t worry, it will all be taken care of.”

“But he -”

“Let it go, Six,” Holiday said firmly. 

“But -”

“I already got all I needed from him. And it’s not like he can do much now that he’s been outed.”

“But -”

“Plus, we’ve already got a team assigned to find him and bring him back.”

“But -”

“Six!” Holiday laughed, cupping his face in her hands. “If it bothers you that much, you can just track him down again. I have faith in you.” She smiled.

What is this woman doing to him? His legs should not feel like jelly now. It was unprofessional, and highly inappropriate.

Speaking of legs, the way she was standing made her skirt shift up ever so slightly -

No no no. Stop fantasizing about your partner, dammit, this is serious!

“He is still dangerous and needs to be contained. I have to go after him.” Holiday groaned.

“Leave it to the others, Six. Besides, I need your opinion on some of things that Moses told us, there’s something I want to try and…” she was rambling, already lost in speculations and equations he barely understood. She stopped after a moment and rubbed her temples.

“But first, coffee. I’ve had about two hours of sleep since I got back from that conference and I can’t function anymore without caffeine.” Six frowned. She hadn’t slept? Why hadn’t she said anything before?

“And I don’t mean that sludge they serve in the cafeteria. I want  _ real _ coffee, from the real world.”

“There’s a pretty decent place in New York city. They have good bagels too.” The suggestion popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Holiday clapped her hands excitedly.

“Perfect! Care to join me? I’ll bring my notes along so White can’t yell at us for slacking off.” Six blinked.

“... Sure.”

Perhaps Moses could wait another day, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ramblings: I’m so sorry it took me so long to come out with anything! I’ve been trying to write this one for months but I just kept losing inspiration and then school and aaaaarg.
> 
> This started partly because I wanted Five to bug Six about Holiday (sort of a companion piece to Five Don’t Lie), and I’m also curious about what happened to Moses. Did Providence ever expose him for what he did or use his research in any way? He was there for that one episode and then poof, he’s never mentioned again. Granted, that wasn’t exactly the point of this fic (not that there really is a point at all) but still...
> 
> Also, I have a bunch of plot bunnies sitting on my Google drive just waiting to be turned into stories. If anyone (who still is active in this fandom…) would like to collaborate or needs a general story idea, please PM me! I’m happy to share.


End file.
